


A Small Thankyou

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Ghouls, Group Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, ghoulfucking, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora brings supplies to the Slog as the ghouls’ summer heat kicks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Thankyou

“Welcome back to the Slog, General,” Wiseman began, wiping his hands clean on his t-shirt. “Everything all right?”

“I brought you supplies,” Nora told him, gesturing to the pack Brahmin behind her. “Preston told me the uh…summer _heat_ gets bad soon.”

Wiseman’s eyes widened, gazing at the crate strapped to the back of the beast, and he let out a soft chuckle.

“Jesus, General, we don’t deserve you,” he rasped. Nora smiled at him.

“It’s the least I could do.”

“So what did you bring?” he asked. One of the caravan guards she’d hired untied the ropes and they hauled the crate into the changing rooms, opening it.

“Purified water, sugar bombs, dried meat,” Nora told him. “Some stimpaks and a shitload of Nuka Colas, all the ones I could find. Stuff that’s easy to eat during…uh…a break.”

Wiseman chuckled.

“This means a lot to us, General,” he told her. “Not a lot of people really _think_ about…well, how much worse it is for us.”

“Preston mentioned it…uh…before,” she explained. “Humans get it bad, but ghouls really suffer, right?”

“Right,” Wiseman agreed, a small grin on his lips. She could tell he knew exactly what had happened between her and the handsome Minuteman.

“I was also gonna shore up your defences whilst I’m here,” she added. “You said there was a hole in the junk fence, right?”

“Over at the back,” Wiseman agreed. “Near the workshop you built.”

“I’ll be there for the evening, then,” Nora began. “If you guys need anything, come find me.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks again, General. You’re the best.”

 

* * *

 

 

She could feel the difference in temperature as the clock rolled over to midnight, 1st June 2288. She washed dirt-covered hands off in the sink, stripping off her tank top and tossing it aside, and as she was stretching down to unlace her boots, there was a knock at the door. The makeshift workshop was made of cement, with a small window, and was large enough for a double bed, a power armour stand and some workbenches, along with shelves full of tools.

“Who is it?” she asked, straightening up.

“Wiseman.”

Ignoring her bare torso, she moved to the door, and opened it to see Holly and Wiseman outside the door, both looking a little dishevelled.

“You guys need anything?” Nora asked, concerned. Holly looked at Wiseman who looked at Holly and then both of them looked at Nora.

“It just started,” Wiseman managed. His voice sounded like it was going to crack. Nora swallowed.

“How are you holding up?” Nora murmured.

“Bad,” he rasped. “Fuck. Nora…”

Her name sounded good on his lips. Holly was eyeing her eagerly.

“Wait…”

“Please, can we…share?” she breathed.

“W-with me?” Nora whispered, her face flushing.

“Yeah.”

Nora bit her lip, and then stepped back, letting the two ghouls inside. They hurried into the room, the door shutting behind them, and she found herself pinned against the wall by an amorous Holly, whose lips were on hers. They were rough, but she tasted like tarberries and clean water, and Nora found herself moaned as mottled fingers skimmed up her stomach. A hand found her back, unclipping her bra, and Holly helped her pull it off, the ghoul woman’s t-shirt coming over her head and getting tossed into a corner. A moment later there were rough hands on her breasts, and Nora whimpered, her head falling back against the cement wall.

“Shit, H-Holly,” she whined, her hips bucking.

“Like that?” the other woman laughed, and leaned down to suck on a pert nipple. “Ghoul skin.”

“F-fuck,” she stammered, as Wiseman began stripping in the background. A moment later his lips were at her hip, kissing up her side, teeth nipping along her skin, and against her arm. A hand gripped her wrist, and Wiseman murmured something to Holly. The two ghouls pulled her along to the bed and started stripping her, fingers deft and strangely textured against the softness of her own skin. Wiseman groped her breast as his hand dived to pull her pants down to her thighs, and she felt his hardness against her ass as the underwear was worked off her feet and onto the floor by Holly.

Nora rolled Holly onto her back to unbuckle her trousers, and as she was pulling them down, Wiseman’s fingers slid between her legs, and her thighs shook. His fingers gathered some of her slick and rubbed against her clit. Nora let out a cry, trying to work at Holly’s bra even as the female ghoul returned to playing with the smoothskin woman’s breasts.

“W-Wiseman,” she breathed. “I-I…Holly…gotta…”

“Just a sec,” Wiseman panted.

She fought the pleasure down to get Holly’s pants off and then her panties. The moment she was naked, the woman beneath her tangled Nora’s fingers into her silver hair and brought their mouths back together, letting her whimper as Wiseman’s digits stroked along her nub. Nora dropped a hand to Holly’s thighs and pressed her fingers inside the ghoul, marvelling at the feel of her. It was textured, like Holly’s skin, but still velvet soft.

“Oh, fuck,” Holly growled, as Nora’s hand pressed and stroked her. “Oh, General…”

“Nora,” she gasped, “please…call me…”

She felt Wiseman’s hands running across her skin again, the mottled texture sending shockwaves of pleasure down her body and pooling between her thighs even as Holly started to buck, biting her lip.

“Fuck,” the ghoul breathed, clenching slowly against Nora’s hand as she felt her own orgasm rising. Maybe it was the heat, the texture, the hurried desperation in their movements, but she could feel it coming. A second later, however, the positions changed. Nora was pushed onto her back, and Wiseman pulled Holly up, moving her face-down onto the bed, her head between Nora’s thighs. The General let out a strangled groan when her tongue – _her tongue_ , it had the same soft-but-ridged texture that Holly’s sex had – rubbed over her sensitive clit. She bit down hard on her lip, just shy of breaking the skin, and tangled her hands back in the silver hair.

Nora felt her thigh get pulled up by Holly’s ear as the woman between her legs made sharp gasping noises in between licks, her fingers pushing into Nora’s sex. The sensation was _heaven_ , and she arched, feeling the rough skin stroking at her walls. It was pulling her close to climax, heat bursting across her skin, and sweat pooled beneath her neck, dripping down her skin as the warm evening made her body tingle.

Wiseman did something that made Holly shudder and her fingers crooked on reflex, pressing the digits right into Nora’s sweet spot. When her tongue began to lap at her with firm, broad strokes, swirling around her clit, the General shuddered, and climaxed. Tugging just shy of painful on Holly’s hair, the pleasure rocked her, her soft cry filling the room.

“Fuck,” Wiseman rasped, his hips slapping against Holly’s ass. “Fuck, _General_. You…uhnn…”

Holly’s fingers were still stroking her, and her pleasure burned slowly in her gut as she stretched out across the bed, panting. By the time the ghoul came, Nora’s fingers were grabbing hold of the bedsheets, flexing and releasing as the ghoul touched her. Wiseman growled in need, pulling out of Holly, and the woman snatched her hand from Nora as Wiseman put the silver-haired ghoul on her back and grabbed ahold of Nora’s hips, dragging her to his body.

Wiseman’s cock pushed into her, and Nora let out a yowl of surprised pleasure. If Holly’s fingers had been good, this was intense on another level, thick and ribbed and stroking at her sweet spot. Holly’s lips and tongue found her nipple, a hand wrapping around her other breast as Wiseman pounded her. The blood-flushed inner walls lit up with delight each time his cock rubbed along them, and when Holly leaned across her and got her fingers against Nora’s clit, sparks flew in her head. She shivered, bucking, and Wiseman grasped her ass, raising her hips enough to give him a better angle.

A bolt of pleasure shot down Nora’s spine, buried between her thighs and _tightened_ , and the woman let out a desperate cry as the sensation grew.

“O-oh, god,” she panted, feeling Holly’s tongue swirl against her nipple. “Nnn…fuck, Wiseman…”

“God, General, _Nora_ ,” he groaned, as Holly kissed her neck.

Nora could feel herself clenching, struggling to hold back a scream, but Holly’s hand was working her over now and she couldn’t keep it down even if she wanted. Wiseman’s hips hit hers, his voice rasping against her ears, and Nora couldn’t help but let go, writhing in screaming pleasure as the ghoul cried out, gripping her tightly. Her climax made her toes curl, legs shaking, heat spreading through her.

Holly’s rasping tongue was bordering on overstimulating, but she let the woman keep going, clenching down tight on the man’s cock as he began to twitch.

“General-”

“Do it!”

His cock spurted deep into her as Holly stroked up her arms, kissing her neck, and he collapsed forward, his slender frame leaning over her as he panted desperately.

“Wow,” he exhaled, pulling out of her. Nora gasped at the sensation, and the three of them lay back on the bed to catch their breath, skin slick with sweat.

“Uhuh,” was all Nora could say. “I…wow.”

“That was…thanks…” Holly told her. “For the…supplies.”

“Oh, guys,” Nora breathed, “You didn’t…you know.”

“Wanted to,” Wiseman said, his fingers stroking her wrist. “It means…a lot…”

“And we’ve got…more…thanks,” Holly added. “In…ten minutes.”

Nora’s eyes widened.

 _“Oh_.”


End file.
